Companies which provide lawn care services must typically transport with them to a job site a broadcast spreader for spreading fertilizer and other particulate material on a lawn for enhancing same. Broadcast spreaders may be relatively heavy pieces of equipment, and thus it may be cumbersome to load and unload a broadcast spreader from a work vehicle, for example into and out of a bed of a pickup truck.